Lettre à
by Sydg
Summary: Petit concours sur Hypnoweb, l'objectif étant que l'un des personnages écrive une lettre à un autre...


Philadelphie,

Le 14 février 2008

Ma chère Lilly,

Mon dieu… Quelle sensation étrange de t'écrire une lettre en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que je vais te retrouver au central d'ici quelques petites heures ! Pourtant je n'en ressens aucune honte. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que tu ne liras sans doute jamais cette correspondance et que, par conséquent, tu ne connaîtras pas les véritables sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi Lilly Rush. Lesquels me consument un peu plus chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés. Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit que je retomberais amoureux après la mort d'Elisa, je me serais moqué de lui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation…

Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je ne m'attendais pas à travailler avec une femme telle que toi… Pour être franc, je me suis même dit au cours de mes premières semaines au sein de la criminelle que je ne survivrais pas face à une personne au caractère plus que trempé ! Et venant pourtant des stups, je pensais être suffisamment armé !!! Apprenant par la suite à mieux te connaître, j'ai découvert au fil du temps une femme franche, sensible, déterminée… et bien sûre dotée d'un courage extraordinaire, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa vie en danger. Par deux fois, j'ai faillis te perdre pour de bon. A chaque fois que tu avais réellement besoin de moi, je n'ai pas su te protéger… Non, rectification : je n'ai jamais su te protéger !

Premièrement, envers ce psychopathe de Georges Marks. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne resterais pas tranquillement au central en attendant que Stillman, Véra, Jeffries et moi l'arrêtions pour de bon ! Que tu te contenterais d'écouter de nouveau ta fichue intuition. Qui elle, t'a menée directement jusque dans ce grenier macabre ou devrais-je plutôt dire, vers lui. Lui qui voulait te supprimer parce que tu avais survécu à un évènement traumatisant quand tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille…. Si tu savais combien mon cœur martelait fortement ma poitrine lorsque j'ai entendu plusieurs détonations qui provenaient du lieu où tu te trouvais ! Je me souviens des longues secondes d'inquiétude qui ont suivies avant que je ne reçoive l'appel de notre patron, par le biais du talkie-walkie. Avant que je n'aperçois ta frêle silhouette au milieu de la nuit. Si tu ne t'en étais pas sortie vivante, j'ignore comment j'aurais réagi…

Et que dire de la fusillade provoquée par Ed et dont tu en as été la victime principale avec Stillman ? Voici maintenant quatorze mois que tu as repris le boulot. Malgré les cauchemars qui hantent chacune de tes nuits, tu essayes de te convaincre que tu restes toujours aussi forte. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas le cas. Quant-à moi, je n'ose même plus te regarder sans éprouver quelque culpabilité. Bien que les affaires internes n'aient pu confirmer leurs allégations, je serais toujours en proie à cette incertitude insatiable vis-à-vis de cette balle qui t'a envoyée à l'hôpital. Je me rappelle encore ton expression à la fois effrayée et surpris alors que je comprimais cette blessure qui n'arrêtais pas de saigner…

Dès ce moment précis, j'ai réellement pris conscience de la valeur que tu représentais à mes yeux. Tu n'étais plus seulement la collègue ou l'amie. Non, tu étais entrée dans mon cœur pour ne plus jamais en ressortir… J'imagine sans peine le petit sourire au coin de tes lèvres ainsi que la remarque que tu t'apprêterais à faire si tu me voyais coucher ces mots sur cette feuille de soie ! Tu m'évoquerais sans doute la discussion que nous avions eue dans le couloir de cet hôtel de Nashville… Bien sûr, je te signalais que « le mariage n'étais pas un truc pour nous… que les meilleurs inspecteurs étaient des loups solitaires ». Toi-même, tu avais ajouté que « peut-être on aurait droit qu'à des Charline ». Pourtant, je ne peux ni ne veux plus vivre de cette manière. Tu es devenue la femme de ma vie, Lilly Rush. Celle avec qui je veux partager tous les instants de joies et de peines. Celle avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants… de vieillir tout simplement !

Peut-être oserais-je un jour t'avouer les sentiments profonds qui me lient à toi depuis plus d'un an. En attendant, je consigne sur ce papier les trois petits mots à la fois si simples et si compliqués qui font le bonheur de toute une vie… Je t'aime !

Scotty Valens


End file.
